PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 5: DID-Great Pumpkin Rising
by HPDrummerman
Summary: The Serpent Sisters starts Lucy's initiation into the gang on Halloween night by egging and toilet papering houses with them. Also Linus waits for the Great Pumpkin again, but this time he has Eudora keeping him company. Plus Snoopy and Woodstock goes to a haunted house, while Sally parties at Violet's annual Halloween Party.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 5: Descent Into Darkness-Great Pumpkin Rising

 **CHAPTER 1: ORIENTATION**

Lucy was at the Serpent Sisters warehouse hideout. Cobra had set up some tests of loyalty. The first test would be on Halloween. The girls were going out but not for trick-or-treating; to "egg" and "T.P." houses. They were placed in charge of different duties. Lucy and Python were to get the eggs; Anaconda and Rattler were to get the toilet paper; while Cobra would scout out some neighborhoods to do their damage. Lucy was trying to earn their trust and a spot in their gang. She hadn't earn her snake handle as of yet.

Meanwhile, Linus was gearing for another night of waiting in a pumpkin patch to wait for the Great Pumpkin. He was determined to meet him at all costs. He packed away some snacks and water, some flashlights, a camera to take a picture of the Great Pumpkin. He pretty much knew no one else besides Snoopy and possibly Sally would join him in the pumpkin patch. Sally, however, flat out refused to make a fool out of herself this year, despite her feelings for him, and Snoopy had other plans this year with Woodstock. Just then the phone rang. Linus went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Linus, this is Eudora."

"Oh hey, Eudora. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I was just wondering what you're doing on Halloween."

"The usual," said Linus. "Halloween is upon us. And on Halloween night, the Great Pumpkin rises out of the pumpkin patch…"

"And delivers toys to all the good children," Eudora finished.

"That's right," said a happy Linus. "Though I don't expect you to wait with me because I know you don't believe in the Great Pumpkin."

"Actually, I want to spend some time with you," said Eudora. "I don't feel like going out trick-or-treating, or doing any haunted houses or parties. I'll join you in the pumpkin patch."

"Really? That would be great, Eudora. Though we may not see the Great Pumpkin."

"I don't mind. I just like being with you." Linus blushed when she said that. He liked being with her as well.

"Okay, I'll see you Halloween night."

"Okay, bye, Linus." Linus hung up the phone.

The younger Van Pelt sibling, Rerun, went over to Charlie Brown's house and knocked on the door. Charlie Brown answered the door.

"Oh, hey, Rerun," he greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Charlie Brown," said Rerun. "I was wondering if I could go trick-or-treating with you. Linus will be sitting in a pumpkin patch waiting for the Great Pumpkin, and Lucy's been busy with something which I don't know what it is. I need someone to go with."

"Sure, Rerun. You can go with me and Frieda. I'm not sure Sally's going, though. She talked about going to a haunted house with some friends, but I'm not sure. But I don't mind if you come with us."

"Thanks, Charlie Brown. Everything's been a mess at home. Lucy isn't around as much as she used to be, and Linus has been spending a lot of time with Eudora."

"It's no problem, Rerun. We'll have fun on Halloween." And Rerun left to go back home. Charlie Brown went back inside and called Frieda.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Frieda. It's Charlie Brown."

"Hey, sweetie. What's up?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I said it was alright for Rerun to go with us trick-or-treating. According to him Lucy's been M.I.A. and you already know what Linus is going to be up to."

"Sure, Charlie Brown, that's no problem. I don't mind Rerun joining us."

"Okay, cool. I'm actually surprised that Lucy's not taking him this year. She usually is up to bringing Rerun with her on Halloween."

"I wonder if it has to do with what happened during Homecoming."

"I don't know. But I'm not thinking about what Lucy's doing. I am concerned for Rerun and Linus, though. Linus can probably deal with it better, but Rerun is younger and I feel like he could use some company that isn't family."

"I understand. Anyway, wait until you see my costume for this Halloween. It will knock your socks off!"

"I can't wait," said Charlie Brown, smiling. "I got my costume ready as well."

"Well I will see you later, hun. I love you."

"I love you, too, Frieda." Charlie Brown hung up the phone.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: PUMPKIN DREAMS**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: HALLOWEEN HIJINKS**

Charlie Brown was dressed as a vampire and getting ready for the night. He had his bag for candy and even plastic fangs for his costume. He was also wondering what Sally was going to do for Halloween. She talked about going out with some friends, but outside of Eudora and some of Charlie Brown's own friends, she never really hung out with too many folks. So that stoked his curiosity. Sally, meanwhile, was dressed as an angel. She kept her Christmas play outfit from the time she was an angel in the play and was supposed to say "Hark!" but instead said "Hockey Stick!". Charlie Brown was curious to see what she had planned.

"Hey Sally," he began, "what do you have planned for tonight?"

"I was invited to a Halloween party," Sally stated. "I am not going trick-or-treating this year, but instead I'm going to this party."

"I see," said Charlie Brown. "Frieda and I are taking Rerun trick-or-treating because Linus is waiting for the Great Pumpkin, of course. And his good-for-nothing sister is doing who knows what."

"Well, as much as I love my Sweet Babboo," Sally said, "he is on his own as far as the Great Pumpkin goes. And I don't know anything about what Lucy's doing."

Charlie Brown shrugged and went to wait for Frieda and Rerun. He sat on the front stoop and waited. Snoopy and Woodstock came walking by. Snoopy was dressed as Sherlock Holmes.

"Where are you two going?" asked Charlie Brown. Snoopy handed him a flyer for a haunted house.

"Okay, but be careful tonight," he said. Snoopy gave him a salute and took off with Woodstock in tow. As Snoopy and Woodstock were leaving, Rerun came walking up. He was dressed as a clown. He went to greet Charlie Brown.

"Where are they going?" he asked.

"They're going to a haunted house," Charlie Brown said.

"Oh okay," said Rerun. "So we're just waiting for Frieda?"

"Yep. When she gets here we'll go out trick-or-treating."

Charlie Brown and Rerun waited, and then Frieda showed up. She was wearing a cat costume. She went and greeted the boys.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, kissing Charlie Brown. "And how are you, Rerun?"

"I'm good," Rerun said. "Thanks for letting me come with you guys."

"It's no problem, Rerun," said Charlie Brown. "We just want you to have some fun."

"Exactly," agreed Frieda. "Even if your brother or sister isn't available to take you, we will be more than happy to have you around."

"I appreciate that," said Rerun, smiling. "I just wish I had normal siblings, sometimes."

"You and me both," said Charlie Brown. And the three of them left to go trick-or-treating.

Linus was out in the pumpkin patch waiting for the Great Pumpkin as always. He was also waiting for Eudora to join him. Even though she didn't believe in the Great Pumpkin like he did, she was willing to keep him company and even comfort him when he was disappointed when the Great Pumpkin didn't show. He had some snacks and drinks for the two of them if they got hungry or thirsty. After a while, Eudora showed up.

"Hey, Linus," she greeted.

"Eudora, you came," said a happy Linus. "How are you?"

"I'm good," said Eudora. "I'm just glad to spend some time with you." Linus smiled as she said that. "So what do we do now?"

"Right now we wait and see if the Great Pumpkin shows up," said Linus. He and Eudora sat in the pumpkin patch and waited. Eudora laid her head on Linus's shoulder, and he covered both of them with his blanket so they could keep warm.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: SCRAMBLED EGGS AND HAUNTED HOUSES**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: EGGS, T.P., AND CANDY**

Somewhere in a rough part of town, Lucy, along with the Serpent Sisters were planning their hijinks. She and Python got the eggs, and Anaconda and Rattler got the toilet paper. Cobra found the neighborhood they were standing in.

"We will wait until trick-or-treat is all done," Cobra began. "Then we will begin the egging and T.P.-ing the houses. But we want to do the houses that nobody is home."

"It's freaking cold out here!" complained Rattler. "Can we wait somewhere warm?!"

"Rattler has a point," added Python. "We should head back to the hideout and then head back out."

"It's almost getting close to time, girls," said Cobra. "I'm cold, too, but we gotta wait it out."

"Don't worry, girls," said Lucy. "It won't be too long."

"I hope so," griped Rattler. "Just standing here is making me colder."

Elsewhere, Charlie Brown, Frieda, and Rerun were coming to the last few houses. Rerun had received a lot of candy. Charlie Brown even got some candy for himself, and no rocks, for once. After they got done, Charlie Brown and Frieda walked Rerun back to his house and met up with Linus and Eudora, who were sitting in the pumpkin patch.

"Hey Charlie Brown and Frieda," said Linus. "Thanks for taking Rerun trick-or-treating."

"No problem, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "We were glad to do it."

"Eudora, I'm surprised to see you here," said Frieda.

"Yeah, I wanted to spend some time with Linus," Eudora stated.

"I understand," Frieda replied. "But Linus, what about…"

"…Sally?" Linus finished. "If she finds out, she finds out. I'm not dating her. She always thinks we're dating when we're not. She's either delusional or insane. Either way, I have no interest in her like that."

"I get it, Linus," said Charlie Brown, "but I'm just afraid Sally won't. Not to mention you being with her best friend, she would really go crazy."

"We're prepared for that, Charlie Brown," said Linus, with confidence.

"Sally's going to have to learn one of these days," added Eudora.

"You'll get no argument from me on that one," Charlie Brown replied.

"I get it as well," said Frieda.

"Anyway, Rerun's back in the house," Charlie Brown finished. "Frieda and I are going to the movies to see the Halloween Monster Double Feature."

"Okay, have fun, you two," Linus said, waving goodbye.

After Charlie Brown and Frieda left, Eudora said, "What IF Sally found out about us?"

"Like I told Frieda, if she does, she does," Linus repeated. "Never had I gave her any kind of indication that I was interested in her like that. I like her as a friend; no more, no less. For some reason, she has it in her head that we're together. As I said earlier, she's either delusional or insane. It wouldn't surprise me if she was both!"

"Well, that's good enough for me, Linus," said Eudora, smiling. "It may cost me our friendship, but Sally's gonna have to get used to it when she does find out."

"Exactly," agreed Linus. "In the meantime, let's continue to keep a lookout for the Great Pumpkin."

"Okay, Sweet Babboo!" cooed Eudora, planting a kiss on Linus's cheek, making him blush. And the two continued to sit in the pumpkin patch.

Meanwhile, Lucy and the Serpent Sisters continued to wait. Cobra looked at her watch and decided that it was time to start the egging and T.P.-ing of the houses.

"Okay," Cobra began, "we will split up and meet back at the hideout in an hour. Lucy and Python, you will go that way to the west and do those houses; Anaconda and Rattler, you will go that way to the east and do the other houses. I will do the houses in this area. Remember, don't do houses next to each other. Hit random houses in different neighborhoods. And make sure you hit houses with no one home with the eggs. You can get any of the houses with the toilet paper, though. Also, after you used up all of the toilet paper and eggs, come back to the hideout immediately. Don't talk to anyone; don't make eye contact. Even if you know the person, keep walking. Throw off any suspicion that would be on you. All right you got one hour tops. Let's go!"

And the girls set off on their journey of mayhem. Lucy started toilet papering the houses, as Python egged the houses that no one was home at. She also made sure not to throw the eggs at any windows because she didn't want to take a chance on breaking any windows and setting off home alarms. On the other end, Anaconda was throwing eggs and Rattler was toilet papering. Cobra didn't trust Rattler with the eggs with her bad temper because she would deliberately chuck an egg at a window, breaking it. Cobra even knew how unstable Rattler was, but kept her around because she was still loyal to the gang. As for Lucy, this was part of her initiation into the gang. She knew she had to do a good job at papering those houses. And she was glad Python was with her. Anaconda never said a word, and Rattler made Lucy look even-tempered by comparison. Barring Cobra, Python was the most stable member in the gang, and the only one who was halfway normal. And she was the one Lucy first met, and she was more comfortable around her.

By the time everyone used up all their goods, they headed back to the hideout and laid low for a while before going back to their homes. Cobra was impressed that Lucy hadn't back out from doing this. She looked like she was Serpent material so far.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: A BEAGLE, A BIRD, AND A GHOST!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: SNOOPY MEETS THE DUCHESS**

In another part of town, Snoopy and Woodstock had made it to the haunted house. Woodstock was nervous, but Snoopy was braver. They went up to the house and knocked on the door. It opened up without anyone being there. They walked in and without notice the door slammed behind them. Now both of them were shaking with fear.

"Don't be afraid, poochie," said a female voice. "Welcome to our home." Out came a girl dressed in all black. Snoopy finally calmed down when he saw the girl.

"My name is Verona," she said. "My brother and I run this place. He will join us in a minute. You are welcomed to have a seat while we wait." Snoopy and Woodstock sat down in a chair. Verona sat on a sofa. Then her brother joined the group.

"Hey we got company," he began. "Hello, my name is Damien. You already met my sister, Verona. We welcome you to our home. Before you tour the place, I should tell you the back story. This house was once home to a duchess. She was in love with a count, and they had planned to marry. But her father had someone else in mind for her to marry, and forbade her to marry the count. Distraught, she couldn't marry her count, she decided to end it all by jumping into the river. Many folks that had lived here swore they have seen her ghost." Snoopy and Woodstock was shaking in fear.

"Now when going through our house," Verona continued, "make sure you don't touch any of the actors and actresses as they won't touch you. And don't touch any of the props, either. Now if there's no questions? What am I saying? You're a dog and a bird, you can't talk! Enjoy the house and look out for the Duchess."

Snoopy and Woodstock ventured through the house where kids in makeup and costumes jumped out at the beagle and bird, frightening them. They continued through the house until they reached the basement. In that basement was a casket. Snoopy yelped softly not to awaken the spirits. Just then they heard some weird singing. That's when they saw her; the Duchess!

"Don't be afraid, little doggie," she said with a soft, yet spooky voice. "I won't hurt you. I want to be your friend." Snoopy and Woodstock looked confused.

"I love animals," the Duchess continued, "especially beagles and birds." Snoopy breathed a sigh of relief. This was at least a friendly spirit. Woodstock was more apprehensive, but relented.

"Back when I was alive, I owned a beagle, similar to you. His name was Biscuit, and he was a great dog. He always was by my side." Snoopy listen intently. "Biscuit was a loving dog. And he had a personality just like you. He may even be a descendant of yours."

Snoopy said to Woodstock through his thoughts, "I may have to ask some of my siblings about this Biscuit." When he turned around the spirit was gone.

Just after that Snoopy and Woodstock left the basement and found themselves back in the living room where they began. "Did you have fun?" Verona asked. Snoopy just nodded slowly. "How about the duchess?"

When she mentioned the duchess, Snoopy just shook in his place. "I take that as a 'yes'," said Damien. "I hope you two enjoyed the haunted manor. Have a safe and happy Halloween! Mwah hahaha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Snoopy and Woodstock took off for home.

 _I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine_

 _Stop the things you do_  
 _Watch out, I ain't lying_

 _I can't stand_  
 _No running around_  
 _I can't stand_  
 _And no putting me down_

 _I put a spell on you_  
 _Because you're mine_

 _Stop the things you do_  
 _Watch out, I ain't lying_

 _I love you, I love you_  
 _I love you anyhow_  
 _I don't care if you don't want me_  
 _I'm yours right now_

 _I put a spell on you_  
 _Because you're mine_

Sometime later, Lucy and the Serpent Sisters were back at the hideout. The egging and T.P.-ing was a success. Lucy never had so much fun causing mayhem. She was starting to feel good again, as she had four new friends who accepted her for who she was. As far as she was concerned, her old friends were in the past, with the sole exception of Schroeder, whom she still had a crush on. She was back to feeling good.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: A ROMANTIC TIME IN THE PUMPKIN PATCH**

"I Put A Spell On You" written by "Screamin'" Jay Hawkins

Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: PUMPKIN PATCH ROMANCE**

Linus and Eudora sat in the pumpkin patch. Linus was waiting for the Great Pumpkin, and Eudora was there just to be with Linus. They both liked each other very much, but was afraid to get too close because of Sally's obsession with Linus. Sally was sure Linus was interested in her despite Linus not feeling the same about her. But he and Eudora started growing closer as of recent.

"So Linus," Eudora started, "how much longer do you think you'll wait out here?"

"Until either the Great Pumpkin shows up, or Lucy brings me in," said Linus. "It's usually the latter, though."

"I admire your dedication, Linus," said Eudora.

"Thank you." Eudora cuddled up to Linus, which made him blush. They sat quietly in each other's arms watching some of the kids go by still in costume.

Meanwhile Charlie Brown was walking Frieda home from the monster movies. They had a good time watching the scary films. But now it was time to turn in for the night.

"That was fun, Charlie Brown," said Frieda.

"It sure was," Charlie Brown agreed. "I'm also glad we were able to do something for Rerun."

"Me too. I wonder what Lucy was up to that she couldn't take him, though."

"Who knows? I may be on the outs with her, but even I'm curious about what was so important that she couldn't take him, as well. Though I'm not going to ask her; maybe Linus will find out."

"I know. What about Sally? What did she end up doing tonight?"

"She went to Violet's for her Halloween party. I just hope she's nicer to Sally than she ever was to me. I know Violet's been better as far as treating me with respect, but we're still not friends. Though maybe she'll treat Sally different."

"We can only hope, Charlie Brown." They reached Frieda's house and Charlie Brown walked her up to her door.

"Well, goodnight, Frieda," he said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, sweetie," said Frieda. "Goodnight, my love." They kiss each other and Charlie Brown left for his house.

Meanwhile at Violet's house, a few folks were still there. Peppermint Patty and Franco were there with Marcie and Hans. They knew of Charlie Brown and Frieda's plans to go to the movies so they knew they probably wouldn't come. Sally, however, was there and despite many boys wanting to dance with her, she rebuffed all of them saying that her heart belongs to her Sweet Babboo, a.k.a. Linus. Unbeknownst to her was that her best friend, Eudora, was with Linus in the pumpkin patch.

Also at the party were Shermy, Patty, Ox, Franklin, Melanie, Roy, and even Schroeder. Violet was dressed as a vampire vixen with a long dress and had her hair streaming down with extensions to make it look longer. The party was actually winding down and everyone was getting ready to leave. Sally stuck around a bit longer, though.

"I wonder why Eudora didn't show up here," she said.

"Does she know?" asked Patty to Violet. They both knew that Linus and Eudora had started seeing each other.

"I don't think so," said Violet. "And I'm not going to be the one to say anything about it to her, either."

"Probably for the best," Patty agreed. "After the fallout from the Homecoming Incident I think everyone wants to stay on the good side of the Browns as of recently."

"Absolutely," stated Violet. "And I'm going to try to be a little more cordial to Charlie Brown. He's put up with a lot from not just us, but Lucy and everyone else. I'm now starting to see the ramifications of my own actions, though unlike Lucy, I'm catching on before everything hits the fan."

"At least you weren't involved in her scheme against him."

"True, but still I knew about it. I could've stopped it, but didn't because of my own hang-ups about Charlie Brown. And while I don't think he's as upset with me as he is with Lucy, I do want to apologize to him about not putting a stop to it sooner."

"That would be good, Violet. Maybe you can call him tomorrow."

"I think I'll do that, Patty."

Sally was getting her coat and started to head for the door. Schroeder, who was also leaving, stopped her and said, "Hey Sally, do you want me to walk you home? It's kind of dark out there and I'm sure your brother doesn't want you out by yourself."

"Okay, Schroeder," said Sally. "As long as you know…"

"I know," he said, rolling his eyes. "Your heart belongs to your Sweet Babboo."

"So as long as you get that," she said with a smile. And the two of them left Violet's house.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THIS JUST IN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: HALLOWEEN AFTERMATH**

The next morning Lucy walked into the living room where Linus was watching TV. He was watching the news. It was a story about gang vandalism that happened the night before. That sparked Lucy's curiosity.

"What's this story about?" she asked.

"Apparently there was a gang vandalizing houses last night," said Linus. "It happened not too far from here."

"Really?" she said. And sure enough she was watching what she and the Serpents did the night before. The very same neighborhoods they were in was on TV. She decided to change the subject and put that in the back of her head for now. "So I take it you waited for the Great Pumpkin again, huh?

"Yeah," Linus responded. "And while he didn't show again, I actually had a good time. Eudora kept me company and actually stayed the whole duration."

"I noticed for once I didn't have to drag you back in," said Lucy. "Looks like you two are getting serious."

"Yeah, we are," he said. "Anyway what did you do last night? Charlie Brown and Frieda took Rerun trick-or-treating."

"I actually hung out with some new friends that don't go to our school, except for one of them. We just hung out and talked." That was half-true. She wasn't going to tell Linus that she was partly responsible for the vandalism that he just watched on TV.

Later that afternoon, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Peppermint Patty, and Franco were at Ace's Ice Cream Shop hanging out. Marcie and Hans walked in and headed where they were seated. It looked like Marcie was crying and Hans looked like he was comforting her. The four of them took notice.

"Marcie," Patty began, "it looks like you were crying."

"I was, sir," she said sniffing a little.

"What's the matter, hun?" asked a concerned Frieda.

"People egg Marcie's house," said an angry Hans.

"Good grief!" said a shocked Charlie Brown. "I heard about that on the news this morning!"

"I did, too," said Patty. "So your house was one of the houses that got hit by eggs from the gang activity."

"Yes it was, sir," said a sad Marcie. "I'm so upset about it."

"That makes me mad," said Patty with anger in her voice. "I'm glad my house was spared, otherwise you best believe I would be hunting down the guilty party or parties."

"Are you going to be all right, Marcie," asked Charlie Brown.

"I will be, Charles," assured Marcie. "Thanks for your concern, everyone. I'm glad Hans is here with me, otherwise I would've been taking it even harder than I am now."

"I would like to know who responsible for Marcie's house," said Hans.

"Ja ich auch*," agreed Franco.

"Well I, for one, am going to start the investigation," said a determined Peppermint Patty.

"The police are already doing that, sir," reasoned Marcie.

"Yeah, but they can't beat up the creeps, but _I_ can!" Charlie Brown and Frieda shook their heads. Typical Peppermint Patty, they thought to themselves.

At that moment, Lucy walked in, not knowing Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty were there. Patty stopped her rant at that moment when she turned around and saw her. She turned her anger towards her.

"Lucille!" she shouted angrily. "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you!"

"Easy, Patty," said Charlie Brown. "She's free to come in here and get some ice cream."

"Why are you, of all people, defending her, Chuck?!" Patty asked. "YOU were the one she humiliated, even more than myself. She made both of us look like fools!"

"I haven't forgotten, and I'm still not on speaking terms with her. I'm just saying it's not our call when it comes to her coming in to get some ice cream, or even a burger at Joe's. It's a free country, Patty. Just because I don't want to be around her doesn't mean she can't be where I am either, unless it's my house."

"You can relax, Patricia," Lucy shouted back. "I'm getting my ice cream to go! So you won't have to see me anymore than you already did!" And Lucy picked up her order and before she left, she added, "And didn't you say that you didn't want to see me in your neighborhood? Last I checked, Ace's wasn't in your neighborhood!"

And as Lucy was leaving, Patty was ready to go after her, only to be stopped by Franco. "No, fraulein! Let it go! Lassen Sie kühlere Köpfe vorherrschen!**"

Only after Franco restrained her did Peppermint Patty cool off. He was the only one who could calm her down. Charlie Brown and Frieda were shocked at the whole display. And Marcie and Hans were shaking their heads. Everyone else in the parlor were looking at her as well.

"Sorry, kids," said a more composed Peppermint Patty. "I guess I'm still not over what happened at Homecoming."

"Patty," Charlie Brown began, "I'm also still upset about what Lucy did, mainly to Snoopy, but I don't dwell on it, neither. Once I cut off all communication to her, I didn't think about her at all. She was an afterthought. Maybe not even that. But I don't let what Lucy did consume me, otherwise I may go crazy."

"Just like what I just did, right?" said an embarrassed Patty.

"It's all right, Patty," Charlie Brown said. "You just let your emotions get the better of you. That's all. All you need to do is not think about her. And when she shows up somewhere, don't even talk to her, or even acknowledge her presence. You'll start to feel better."

"Okay, Chuck. I'll try that. Wow, who would've thought you would be the voice of reason?"

"I'm scared, too!" Everyone had a laugh after that. Order was restored and Marcie was feeling better about the egging of her house.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: SO WHAT'S NEXT?**

German translations:

*"Yeah me too" **"Let cooler heads prevail"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: THE INITIATION CONTINUES…**

Lucy had arrived at the Serpents hideout not too long afterwards. She was looking a little crabby, and the other girls took notice.

"Everything all right, darling?" asked Cobra.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "Just had a run-in with the girl who's even angrier with me about the Homecoming thing."

"That Spearmint Sarah girl?" asked Rattler.

"It's Peppermint Patty," corrected Lucy. "But yeah it was her. She actually tried to throw me out of Ace's Ice Cream Shop, like she owned the place! Charlie Brown was there, too, but he didn't say anything to me."

"Maybe we should have a little chat with Miss Wintergreen Wendy!" sneered Rattler.

"Forget it," said Lucy. "It's not worth it, anyway. I was just wondering if you guys know about our egging houses making the news."

"Are you kidding?" said Python. "It's been the talk of the city! I've been hearing from some of the other kids about the houses getting egged or TP'd."

"Which is why we're laying low for now until the heat dies down," added Cobra. "Plus we can go over your next test in your initiation, Lucy."

"What's next, chief?" asked Lucy.

"We will be heading to Rattler's school and doing some 'interior decorating'." Rattler giggled with evil glee when Cobra said that. "We will be counting on your help, if you get our meaning?"

"I think I do," said Lucy with an evil grin. She started taking a liking to this new lifestyle and was ready for whatever the Serpent Sisters dished out.

"Good," Cobra finished. "We will not do this right away. We will wait until the buzz about the egging's die down. But as we are waiting, Rattler, you will grab a map of the school's layout. Then we can plan everything while we are laying low."

Lucy and the Serpent Sisters started discussing the upcoming vandalizing of Rattler's school. She was feeling on top of the world now and her new friends made her feel welcomed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
